Must Have Done Something Right
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: *For Neurotic-Idealist* Based of her Finding Holly story. Being in the hospital overnight can cause a lot thinking. Miz/OC


_**Must Have Done Something Right.**_

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.**_

_**A/N: This came to me after reading one of the chapters of Finding Holly by Neurotic-Idealist its going to have mention of a relationship that will take place in I Wanna Be Your Chick Magnet. Holly belongs to her. Carmi, Aubrey, Matthew who are mentioned belongs to me. Sorry it's so short, I kind of lost inspiration halfway though it.**_

* * *

Mike Mizanin sighed as he sat in the hospital in Boston where he had taken his fiancée Holly on doctor's orders. He rested his head against the arm of the couch as he laid down on the couch. For now Holly was resting comfortably hooked up to a drip and blood pressure monitor. He was worried, very, very worried about his fiancée and about their unborn. He wondered if this how the Carolina Crew felt when Carmi was rushed to the hospital when she was pregnant with Matthew.

Mike closed his eyes, he didn't know how he ended up getting so lucky to get a girl like Holly. She was the one for him. He remember telling Carmi on one their countless roadtrips to the next city while she was managing him and John that he didn't believe in that whole hoopla of being in love. He would leave the romantic and lovey dovey stuff to her and John. Seeing on how they both had the romantic vibe about them.

He had a handful of messed up relationship before he meet Holly. The two that stood out clear to him was Maryse and Aubrey the nurse from when Carmi had her miscarriage. Maryse was just a mistake. And the whole relationship with Aubrey was doomed from the beginning. He saw that relationship as a vice something he wanted to try. Carmi had warned him about it from the start. She always did know what was best for him.

Mike heaved a sigh as he sat up, he was restless, he hated that he was here, that Holly and their unborn son were in this condition. He wished in a heartbeat that he could be in Holly's place instead. As long as both the baby and Holly were okay tomorrow that's all that mattered to him.

The rest of the night Mike rested not really sleeping, his worry kept him up most of the night. He wished he would have called John and Carmi into sitting with him during the night. But he didn't, they had spent too much time with him and Holly, they deserved one night to be a couple and alone.

Holly woke up in her hospital room, she had been sleeping on and off since Mike and her parents had brought her in earlier that day. She didn't want to go into the hospital since her bout with cancer she hated being there. Holly put her hands on either side of her swollen belly, she wondered what she did to get such a great like Mike. She didn't think she won't meet anyone as great as he was after the disaster with Adam happened. Maybe she had gotten lucky with him finding her in the crate the night Adam pitched her and Mike's bag into said crate.

"Mike I am sure she is going to be okay.' Carmi assured her best friend. He had come back into the waiting room after he had been told that Holly had started hemorrhaging. 'I can't lose her Car.' "I know you can't Mike. I can see that she has changed you." Carmi stated squeezing his hand. "Would you help me with the baby if something does happen to Holly?" "Michael Mizanin, don't talk like that Holly is one of the toughest girls I know other then Mama. But yes, I would Mikey and you know that.' John nodded his head in agreement from where he sat next to Carmi. 'You know all last night, I was up worrying. I don't know what I did to get her."

Carmi smiled at him, "You have done something right if she took you back and wants to be with you. Mike nodded his head she was right he must have done something right to get Holly and now their son Lucas.

Holly watched out of the corner of her eye at her fiance and baby, she didn't know how she got so lucky to get him and their son, may she did something right to get them. She smiled to herself softly as she closed her eyes. She liked that thought.

Mike held his son in his arms as he watched Holly sleep, he looked down at the blue eyed baby and smiled, Carmi's eariler words echoed though his head, _'You must have done something right."_ Something right indeed.


End file.
